


What I Love About You... And You... And...

by Sarcastic_Spoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Spoon/pseuds/Sarcastic_Spoon
Summary: Luka loves Adrien, but he also loves Chat Noir. Adrien loves Luka, but its different from how he feels when he's Chat Noir. Don't even get me started on Viperion.But hey, nobody said love was easy.Or: Two idiots cant decide how they feel about each other (and the other versions of them).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	What I Love About You... And You... And...

Luka sat in his room, laying on his bed, strumming his guitar. The melody bounced around his head, seeming like it would never end. His room was littered with paper, each piece covered in pencil.

The usually neat music now looked as though it had been attacked by a sentient pencil. Luka paused, thinking that that would be a cool Akuma. Shaking the thought from his head, he returned to the tune plaguing him.

A knock at his door cut off the damned notes. Standing up to open the door, he was met with a head of blonde hair.

"Adrien?" He asked. "Juleka isn't here right now, but I can take a mess-"

"No, Luka, I'm not here for Juleka." The small laugh from Adrien sounded like bells to Luka, making a small smile cross his face. "Your mom told me you were down here."

Luka stepped back, allowing Adrien to walk in. Adrien gave him a thankful smile. Luka could tell something happened between Adrien and his father. There were bags under the usually bright green eyes, making Luka worry about the boy in front of him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Adrien sat at the desk in the room, resting his head on the table. "I was walking by, and I heard you playing. It's very nice."

Luka took his seat back on his bed, looking at the boy in front of him that was trying so hard not to fall asleep. "Thank you, Adrien, that means a lot." He told him honestly. "Although the part you heard is perhaps the only part. I can't figure out how to continue it."

Adrien sat up, blinking rapidly in hopes to wake himself up. He stared at Luka, placing a hand on his chin. "What if you made it go," And Adrien began to wave his fingers in the air, having them go up at an angle.

Luka stared at him quizzically, wondering if Adrien had finally lost it. Seeing that what he was saying made no sense, Adrien began to look around. "Do you still have that keyboard?"

Luka pointed to the wardrobe in the corner.

Adrien nodded to himself before rummaging through it. He picked up the piano and put it on the ground in front of Luka. Turning it on, he began to play a few random notes.

Luka stared at Adrien, waiting. Adrien nodded once more, turning his head up towards Luka, "Ready when you are."

Luka had played the notes so much recently he could probably play them in his sleep. As he played, he could see Adrien staring at the piano in deep concentration.

It was one of the things he admired about Adrien. He gave everything his all. Especially if it meant helping his friends.

When the guitar had stopped, they both sat in silence for a few seconds before Adrien started on the piano.

Luka couldn't help but stare in awe. It fitted the guitar perfectly, sounding as if the song was made to swap instruments half-way through. Adrien's fingers flew over the keys, but each note had tons of emotion packed in it. It was a smooth contrast, the warm mellowness from the guitar helped lift the sorrow-filled longing of the piano.

When Adrien finished, he looked up at Luka. "Did that sound, ok?"

Luka could only nod his head, knowing that if he said anything, it would be a stream of praise that would rival Marinettes.

"If you wanted, it cou-"

"No."

Luka's voice shocked both of them. His voice was much louder than he had meant for it to be. Clearing his throat, he spoke in a relatively quieter voice, "No, it sounds perfect, Adrien."

Adrien's face lit up at the praise. "Really?" Luka couldn't help but notice the wonder in Adrien's voice. It wasn't a far stretch to assume that Gabriel Agreste didn't believe in positive affirmation.

Luka gave him the kindest smile he could muster, "Of course, Adrien. I wouldn't lie to you."

Suddenly he was thrown onto his back. His eyes widened at the blonde on his chest, holding him so tight he could barely breathe.

"Thank you."

Adrien's voice was meek, barely a sound over the waves outside.

Luka was hit with a flood of emotions. Luka felt sympathy for Adrien. He didn't know the full extent of what Adrien was going through. His mother, despite all her… everything, was a constant for him. Reassuring him when things got rough. Telling him that it didn't matter if he was the best, as long as he was happy.

He even had Juleka; ever since he can remember, they've been as thick as thieves. Whenever one was sad, the other almost immediately knew. They made it their job to help the other person no matter what.

He wanted to be that for Adrien. Wanted to make him know that no matter what, he would be there for him, ready to help.

Even if that meant hugs, that made it difficult to breathe.

_Especially_ if that meant hugs that made it difficult to breathe.


End file.
